


Gone are the Lonely Nights

by mylegsaremine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Throuple, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylegsaremine/pseuds/mylegsaremine
Summary: Aang has a hard time sleeping alone, so Zuko let's him stay with him in his room. It's no big deal. Sokka wants to join too? The more the merrier! None of them see what the problem is.Until suddenly they're not kids anymore and sleeping isn't what they're doing in Zuko's bed.
Relationships: Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 781
Collections: Anime FF





	Gone are the Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless ATLA porn. Sorry (kind of). All of the more mature bits of this take place when all characters are adults (let's say 6-10 years after the series ends). Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

It had started when they were young. Well, young _er_. Not long after Zuko had become Firelord and Aang was visiting the Fire Nation, Zuko had noticed the dark circles that sat heavy under the Avatar’s eyelids.

“It’s nothing,” Aang had told him. “I just didn’t sleep well.” But the next day, they had grown darker. And even darker still the day after. Finally, an annoyed Zuko asked him what could possibly be depriving him of that much sleep.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” he had said, a tattooed hand coming up to scratch at the back of his bald head. “Whenever we were all traveling the world and camping out every night? I guess… I guess I just got kind of used to the company. There were always other people around when I went to sleep. It’s weird being alone now.”

And so Zuko had told him that it was fine if he brought a sleeping bag into Zuko’s chambers that night. And that became the norm whenever Aang came to visit the Fire Nation. Every night, his sleeping bag would be prepared in the corner of Zuko’s chambers.

Until one night when Zuko realized how silly that was. He was the ruler of the Fire Nation and was having his guest, the savior of the four nations and bridge to the spirit world, sleep on the cold, stone floor. He had the bed of a king for goodness’ sake. There was plenty of room for Aang to sleep there too. So Zuko told him that he could have the right side of the bed.

And that became the norm whenever Aang came to visit.

Until one time when Sokka was visiting too. When the old friends had bid each other goodnight, the boy from the water tribe had stopped them mid-step as they were retiring to Zuko’s room.

“What’s going on here?” he had asked, eyes narrowed and shifting back and forth between the Fire Lord and the airbender. When they explained, he let out an indignant noise and whined, “Well I’m not going to be the only member of Team Avatar sleeping alone!” and he brought his sleeping bag in. He didn’t even make it to midnight, tossing and turning on the floor, before he was prodding Aang in the back and telling him, “Scoot over!” Aang had scooted as far as he could until his body was pressed against Zuko’s back. Zuko begrudgingly scooted over too to make room for all three of them.

And that became the norm. And suddenly Sokka was accompanying Aang on a lot more of his trips to the Fire Nation.

And as Aang grew older, he began to enjoy their sleeping arrangement more and more. Especially whenever softly snoring Sokka would roll over and throw an arm around him. Or when the big, scary Fire Lord would unknowingly curl up while sleeping and bury his head into Aang’s neck. And as Aang grew older, he began to realize that the reason he enjoyed their sleeping arrangement was no longer just for the company. 

Whenever the three were in bed together, especially on the warm summer nights when none of the boys could bear to wear a nightshirt, it sparked something in Aang. Something he had felt a shadow of when he and Katara had kissed. But that was a flicker and this was an inferno of want and desire that kept building and building in him. Whenever he’d roll over in the night and catch sight of Zuko’s toned chest rising and falling in peaceful breaths, he longed to reach out a hand and feel. Whenever the moonlight would shine bright, illuminating a span of Sokka’s dark skin, Aang had the strangest desire to stick his tongue out and taste.

Each night Aang would lie down between the two boys and the temptation on either side of him would cause his cock to go hard in his pants. Of course, with the three being so close in proximity, it didn’t take long for this to be noticed. The night it happened, Zuko had rolled over, half asleep, and the back of his hand grazed along Aang’s length.

“Oh, sorry…” he mumbled sleepily. His eyes shot open at the realization of what he had just felt. “Oh!”

“ _Whaaat_?” Sokka groaned as Aang prayed the cover of nightfall was hiding the blush on his cheeks. “Go to sleep.”

But Zuko’s eyes were wide open, lips parted ever so slightly as he took in the Avatar’s face. He slowly reached out and let the back of his hand touch —light as a feather— the hardness again. When Aang immediately sucked in a cold hiss of air, Zuko flattened his palm against Aang’s length, pressing on his cock with firm persistence.

“Is this okay?” he asked, letting his hand slide lazy up Aang. Aang nodded, too dizzy to form any actual words.

“Guys!” Sokka said, annoyance heavy in his voice. “Come on, go to sleep!” He sat up, throwing the covers off of himself in the process and shooting the other two an angry look with tired eyes. But the covers, while not thrown off enough to fully reveal what was happening, had been thrown off enough that Sokka could clearly see where Zuko’s arm led. “Oh.”

And that was the first night that they all got each other off. It was all unsure tugs with rough hands, no one quite sure who was touching who at any giving moment, and sloppy kisses that resulted in all three boys cumming loudly and everywhere.

And now Aang had even more of a reason to visit the Fire Nation whenever he could, and Sokka had even more of a reason to go with him as his “adviser”. For each time they shared a bed after that night, hands and tongues were exploring more and more. 

On the night Zuko kissed Sokka while quickly jerking his cock, Sokka hissed and the hand with which he had been holding Aang’s balls slipped. Slipped down between the cheeks of Aang’s ass, and Aang couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling as fingers touched a spot that Aang had never thought of before. He let out an ungodly moan that forced Sokka and Zuko to pull apart and stare at him, both of their eyes wide in wonder.

That became their new favorite thing, Sokka and Zuko. Whenever they’d share a bed, as they’d roll around in the heat of passion, Sokka and Zuko would play with Aang’s hole and see who could get the best noise out of him. This quickly escalated from fingers poking and prodding, to tongues, which made Aang cum all over his stomach the first time Sokka tried it. Then came fingers plunging into him, thrusting and curling until Aang discovered an even better sensation. And when Zuko first slid his cock into him, Aang thought it couldn’t get any better.

He was wrong though, because the best got even better the first time Sokka slid his cock in alongside Zuko’s.

Though they’d deny it (Aang was firm in his certainty that he spent equal time among the different nations, and Sokka swore he didn’t leave the water tribe that much), it got to the point where Sokka and Aang were spending most of the year in the Fire Nation with Zuko. Whenever he’d travel, they’d go too. The servants at the palace quickly learned that when they were there, there was no reason to disturb the Fire Lord in his chambers. Ever.

And Zuko? Well Zuko just felt lucky. He had gone from a disgraced prince whose only confidant was his uncle, to a Fire Lord who was helping bring in a new era of peace and who had -dare he say it- friends. And his two best friends were always there. At his side advising him or scolding him or making him laugh… In his bed keeping it warm… It overwhelmed him with a sense of gratitude.

Which is why some nights, like this one, when he’d enter his room to find Aang and Sokka already in his bed waiting for him with soft smiles on their faces, he had to stop and stare for a moment just to take it all in.

It was truly a beautiful sight. The years had been kind to Sokka. Gone was any remaining lankiness of his teen years. His arms were thick and toned from the years of training and labor. Although he now had a short beard, his hair remained in his signature mohawk. Zuko liked it best when it was down out of the wolf tail. Maybe because he had gotten used to running his fingers through it.

Fate and beauty had not forgotten Aang either. When Zuko looked at him, the only things he could see that reminded him of the boy he had spent years hunting were his tattoos, his kind eyes, and his mischievous smile. The rest was something new that time had brought. A man who was all long limbs and lean muscle.

“Earth to Zuko,” Sokka said, pulling Zuko from his nostalgia induced trance.

“Huh?”

“You better hurry up, this one’s all worked up,” Sokka said, nodding towards Aang who was leaning back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him and hard cock evident where it lay flush against his stomach. Zuko smiled softly, pulling the pin from his hair and letting it fall loose and shedding his robes.

“Is that so?” he said as he approached the edge of the bed.

“As I told Sokka,” Aang said, shooting the water tribe man an accusing look, “I’m fine. I’m just a little…” he looked down at his erection, “… excited.”

“I can see that,” Zuko chuckled. The bed was soft under his hands and knees as he crawled across it to sidle up to the airbender.

“Yeah yeah, ‘excited,’” Sokka teased. “He was practically begging for it.”

“I was not!” Aang protested. “I was—” whatever defense he had for himself was cut off when he let out a gasp as Sokka nipped at his ear.

“’You were—’ ‘you were—’” Sokka mocked, nipping again and starting to kiss his way down Aang’s neck. On the other side of him, Zuko placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder and flattened a hand across his chest, rubbing in long soothing strokes. “Admit it,” Sokka said when Aang let out another breathy gasp when Zuko gingerly pinched a nipple. “You’re weak.” While Zuko continued to play with the pink bud between his fingers, one of Sokka’s hands fell to Aang’s thigh.

“I would just like to remind everyone here,” Aang said, voice already growing airy and light, “that I _am_ the most powerful bender in the world.” Sokka’s hand slid up the thigh to his groin, and Aang’s knees drew up and fell open automatically.

“Of course you are,” Zuko practically growled as he leaned down and licked a swirl around the other nipple. “But, oh great Avatar,” he pulled back to look Aang in the eye, his gaze steely and sure, “We’re still going to fuck you until you scream tonight.”

Aang only nodded in response, quick, jerky nods that he made when he couldn’t find his words. Zuko dove back down, attacking the nipple with new fervor. As he bit, teeth barely catching the nub, Aang’s hand shot up and tangled in Zuko’s dark locks. Sokka’s hand teased under the airbender’s balls and then began to circle his hole. Zuko could feel Aang sinking lower beneath him, trying to chase the pressure of Sokka’s fingers. Zuko let his own hand wander down as well, joining the water tribe man’s as they both teased poor Aang until Zuko finally took mercy on him and pushed a finger inside. 

Aang’s eyes fluttered shut as an open mouthed grin spread across his face. Sokka’s hand went from squeezing Aang’s round, firm ass cheek to running up the length of Zuko’s arm. Zuko looked over at the darker skinned man, leaning over to capture his lips in a kiss. Aang leaned up too, forcing himself between them until three mouths and tongues were dancing around one another.

It was then that Zuko lost track of who was doing what. All he could tell was that they were kissing, and it felt good. And then someone’s hand was stroking his already rock hard cock. And then the three were rolling around in a mess of limbs and kisses and cocks for what felt like a blissful eternity until finally, Sokka lay on his back. Aang was straddling his hips, Sokka’s leaking cock standing straight up between the Avatar’s cheeks and rubbing slowly back and forth. Aang’s head was thrown back, Zuko mercilessly mouthing at his neck from his spot behind Aang as he reached around to grip the pale boy’s member.

“Ready?” Sokka asked, looking up at Aang. Aang nodded and Zuko reached down to help guide Sokka into Aang’s entrance. Aang’s hips stuttered on the way down as he sank, inch by inch, onto the man below him. He bottomed out with a throaty moan. Sokka slowly pulled out most of the way and slid back in. Again and again, faster and faster until Aang’s ass was bouncing against Sokka’s thighs. It was quite the beautiful sight from where Zuko was.

“Stop!” Aang finally cried out, hand slapping onto Sokka’s chest to stay him. He turned over his shoulder to look at Zuko. “Ready for you too.”

Zuko smiled and scooted forward on his knees, chest flush against Aang’s back. He carefully lined his own dick up alongside Sokka’s, just the heat of the two touching enough to make Zuko a little light headed. Aang’s rim, already stretched taut, resisted at first, but once it gave and Zuko slid in, Aang let out a cry of ecstasy.

Zuko needed a moment before he was good to move, the tightness and the heat of Aang squeezing around both of them almost too much, but then he gave an experimental thrust and decided it was safe. As Zuko’s hips started moving, so did Sokka’s. Not full thrusts like before, but little jerks that coincided with Zuko’s movements and felt so good against Zuko’s cock.

It took a moment for Zuko to remember his manners, his hand going to wrap around Aang’s erection again and jerking him in time with the thrusts. Sokka was all hands, going up Aang’s legs, Zuko’s arm again, Aang’s chest, fingers wrapping around Aang’s throat and giving a squeeze while his other hand played with a nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Aang panted. Zuko could feel Aang tensing up against him, could feel his walls squeezing the two of them impossibly tight, and he jerked Aang even faster. As Aang’s head doubled over, his breath coming heavy and loud, Sokka’s chest began to rise and fall in great heaves. “Fuck… fuck… _fuuuuck_ ,” Aang cried out, his body going limp and thighs beginning to quake as he shot thick ropes of cum over Zuko’s hand and far enough up Sokka’s chest that some caught him in the chin. He fell forward, face burying into Sokka’s neck as Sokka began to pant until Zuko could feel him pulsing and cumming inside Aang with a garbled cry.

Zuko slid out, pulling back enough to see Sokka’s still hard cock disappear inside Aang’s stretched hole, drips of cum running down it’s length. It was to that sight, and to the sight of Sokka’s blissed out face as he clung to the back of the Avatar while he came down from his orgasm, that Zuko came to as he stroked his cock, cum spurting against Aang’s round cheeks.

A moment passed and Aang finally shifted, pulling himself free of Sokka and falling down in a heap next to him on the bed.

“Fuck,” he said again, eyes glazed. Zuko, still out of breath, laid down too.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, throwing an arm across Aang’s chest and then searching until he could feel Sokka’s hand in his grip. “Fuck.”

Aang curled up against him, happy to be snuggled in a den of warmth between the two, and Sokka rolled over so that he was spooned up against Aang’s back. Zuko sat up, just a bit. Just enough to lean over and place a kiss atop Aang’s head, and then pull Sokka’s hand to his lips as well. Then he let his head fall back to his pillows, eyes growing heavy in a post orgasmic haze. As he dozed off to sleep, a question occurred to him. How in the hell had he ever managed to sleep in this big bed alone?


End file.
